The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Aloe plant, botanically known as Aloe hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Tiki Zilla’.
The new Aloe plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventors in Monster, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new stemless and thornless Aloe plants with attractive and unique leaves.
The new Aloe plant originated from a cross-pollination in April, 1997 of a proprietary selection of Gasteria sp.×(Gasteria sp.×Aloe sp.) identified as code number G17, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unnamed proprietary selection of Aloe saponaria, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Aloe plant was discovered and selected by the Inventors as a single flowering plant from within the resultant progeny of the cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Monster, The Netherlands in October, 1999.
Asexual reproduction of the new Aloe plant by cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Monster, The Netherlands since May, 2001 has shown that the unique features of this new Aloe plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.